disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Disney on Ice
thumb|290pxDisney On Ice é uma série de turnês de shows no gelo produzidos pela Feld Entertainment sob contrato com a The Walt Disney Company. Voltado principalmente para as crianças, os shows têm patinadores vestidos como personagens de desenhos animados da Disney, em performances que derivam de músicas e enredos a partir de elementos recolhidos de vários filmes e propriedades da Disney; as "estrelas" do show são creditados como os personagens da Disney em si, realizando suas peças em participações simuladas, enquanto os skatistas que fazem o show permanecem anônimos. O show no gelo é hospedado por Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pato Donald, Pateta, Margarida, Tico, Teco e Pluto. As produções começaram em 1981, sob o nome de Walt Disney's World on Ice. O nome foi mudado para Disney on Ice, em 1997. Disney on Ice corre mais de 8 produções e empresas de turismo em um determinado momento. Os shows têm sido apresentados em todo o mundo, inclusive nas Américas, no Oriente Médio e na Ásia, Austrália e Europa. Novas mostras estreou na América do Norte por dois anos, e depois vão para o Japão para um terceiro ano, e na Austrália, Inglaterra e outras partes do mundo para um quarto ano. Eles normalmente depois vem para os EUA por mais um ano, e depois a todos os outros lugares para um sexto ano. Lista de Shows ''The Wonderful World of Disney On Ice (2016) Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *''Procurando Dory *''Frozen'' *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões'' *''Enrolados'' *''O Rei Leão'' *''Aladdin'' *''Toy Story franquia'' *''A Princesa e o Sapo'' *''A Pequena Sereia'' ''Follow Your Heart (2016) Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *''Divertida Mente *''Procurando Dory'' *''Frozen'' *''A Bela e a Fera'' *''Valente'' *''Fantasia'' *''Mulan'' *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões'' *''A Princesa e o Sapo'' *''Enrolados'' *''A Pequena Sereia'' *''Aladdin'' *''Cinderela'' *''Toy Story franquia'' ''Frozen (2014) Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *Frozen'' *''O Rei Leão'' *''Toy Story'' *''Cinderela'' *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões'' *''Procurando Nemo'' *''A Pequena Sereia'' *''Enrolados'' ''Magical Ice Festival (2012) Anteriormente conhecido como ''Rockin' Ever After de 2012. Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *''Cinderela'' *''A Bela e a Fera'' *''A Pequena Sereia '' *''Enrolados'' *''Frozen'' ;Os personagens e histórias dos filmes nos shows anteriores : *''Valente'' (2012-2015) *''Pinóquio'' (2012-2015) ''Treasure Trove (2011) Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões'' *''Cinderela'' *''Alice no País das Maravilhas'' *''Peter Pan'' *''A Bela Adormecida'' *''A Pequena Sereia'' *''A Bela e a Fera'' *''Aladdin'' *''O Rei Leão'' *''Mulan'' *''Os Incríveis'' *''A Princesa e o Sapo'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Enrolados'' ''Dare to Dream (2011) Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões *''Cinderela'' *''A Princesa e o Sapo'' *''Enrolados'' ''Let's Party! (2009) Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões *''Pinóquio'' *''Cinderela'' *''Alice no País das Maravilhas'' *''Peter Pan'' *''A Bela Adormecida'' *''101 Dalmatas'' *''Mogli: O Menino Lobo'' *''A Pequena Sereia'' *''A Bela e a Fera'' *''Aladdin'' *''O Estranho Mundo de Jack'' *''Mulan'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Encantada'' *''A Princesa e o Sapo'' ''Worlds of Enchantment (2008) Anteriormente conhecido como ''Worlds of Fantasy de 2008. Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *''A Pequena Sereia'' *''Toy Story 3'' (2011-Presente) *''Carros'' *''Frozen'' (2015-Presente) ;Os personagens e histórias dos filmes nos shows anteriores : *''O Rei Leão'' (2008-2011) *''Tinker Bell'' (2008-2015) ''Dream Big (2006) Anteriormente conhecido como ''Princess Wishes: Princesses and Heroes de 2006. Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões'' *''Cinderela'' *''A Bela Adormecida'' *''A Pequena Sereia'' *''A Bela e a Fera'' *''Aladdin'' *''A Princesa e o Sapo'' (2011-Presente) *''Enrolados'' (2011-Presente) *''Tinker Bell'' (2011-Presente) *''Frozen'' (2014-Presente) ;Os personagens e histórias dos filmes nos shows anteriores : *''Mulan'' (2006-2011) ''100 Years of Magic (1999) Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões *''Pinóquio'' *''Cinderela'' *''A Pequena Sereia'' *''A Bela e a Fera'' *''Aladdin'' *''O Rei Leão'' *''Toy Story franquia'' *''Mulan'' *''Procurando Nemo'' (2005-Presente) *''A Princesa e o Sapo'' (2015-Presente) *''Enrolados'' (2015-Presente) *''Frozen'' (2015-Presente) ;Os personagens e histórias dos filmes nos shows anteriores : *''Pocahontas'' (1999-2015) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2007-2015) *''Vida de Inseto'' (1999–2004) *''Os Incríveis'' (2005-2015) *''It's a Small World'' (1999-2015) ''Passport to Adventure (1995) Inclui personagens e histórias dos filmes: *''It's a Small World (2015-Presente) *''O Rei Leão'' (2007-Presente) *''Peter Pan'' (2003-Presente) *''A Pequena Sereia'' *''Frozen'' (2015-Presente) ;Os personagens e histórias dos filmes e série de TV nos shows anteriores : *''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões'' (2001-2003) *''Cinderela'' (1995-2003) *''101 Dálmatas'' (1995-2008) *''Mogli: O Menino Lobo'' (1995-2001) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2003-2015) *''Gárgulas'' (1995-1998) Categoria:Shows de teatro da Disney Categoria:Disney On Ice